


Burn it Down

by Nightwinging_Life



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom
Genre: Worried Philza, Worried Ranboo, accidental arson, smoke inhalation, technohurt, totems of undying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_Life/pseuds/Nightwinging_Life
Summary: What if Ranboo had actually stayed behind with the dogs? What if the fire had still happened, but with Techno stuck inside? Things shouldn't have gone so wrong.Does Technoblade never die?-----Based off of a recent Technoblade stream where he and Ranboo raid a woodland mansion and commit some arson.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	Burn it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Burns, getting cut by glass shards, and panicking.

In hindsight, maybe telling Ranboo to stay back and watch the dogs was a bad idea. 

Techno was always up for a little bit of arson, but this one was truly unintentional. The room had filled up with smoke before he knew what had happened. Apparently, whoever built this mansion thought that keeping lava in a wooden mansion was a good idea. And how was he supposed to know that creeper had blown up the thin layer of cobblestone containing it? 

Forget those mistakes, there’s nothing he could do about it now. Those were in the past. Techno just needed to focus on getting out of this place alive. 

The doorframe of the library collapsed. Well isn’t this all fine and dandy. Coughing, he looked around, his eyes watering from the smoke. A hole had burned in the floor, revealing the room where it had all started. Not exactly ideal seeing how it opens up into a fiery pit, letting the smoke billow up into the room. 

It was getting significantly harder to breathe. His lungs burned, but he couldn’t worry about that now. The fire would probably burn worse. Stumbling over to the window, he clutched onto one of the totems he had found before disaster struck. He pulled out the axe that Ranboo had given him earlier that day and swung. 

If anyone were to ask him, he definitely didn’t miss as badly as he had. And hey, it’s hard to aim when the world is starting to spin. 

Techno crashed to the floor, hitting his face against the window. Cracks spread out from where his tusk had hit, and small shards of glass cut into his snout. It wasn’t really that much of a big deal. He had experienced much worse after all. What was a problem was the floor giving out under him. 

He fell, glass shards raining down with him. Techno fumbled to try and find his water bucket, which now that he thinks of it could have been quite useful a few moments ago, but it slipped out of his hands and crashed down onto the ash-covered, cobble floor beside him. 

A sharp stab of pain jolted through him in a brief moment before the world fell to black around him.

\-----

“Techno should be back by now, right?” The dogs all looked up at him with the same confused stare. “Do you think I should go look for him?” 

The dopiest looking dog, Technochan, barked. 

“I know he kind of told me to stay here with you guys, but what if he’s hurt? He could need my help!”

It could have just been his anxiety, but the dogs didn’t look impressed with him.

“I know, I know, ‘Technoblade never dies’, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be hurt.”

Dream Has A House barked.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll wait a minute. But, if there is any sign of danger I’m going.”

Ari seemed to be watching something in the distance. Ranboo followed their gaze and spotted something in the distance. A dark cloud was pouring out into the air off in the direction Techno went. 

“Holy crap, is that smoke?” He looked down at the dogs. “Aren’t you guys supposed to sense danger and tell me, or something?”

The dogs didn’t look concerned, and Youngling licked their paw. 

“You guys are the worst pets I’ve ever seen. If you all die while I’m gone it’s not my fault.”

Ranboo glanced across the treetops, looking for a nice place to teleport. There was no reason to waste any time walking. 

With a few Fwoops, the mansion was in view. “Oh no. That’s not good.”

Half of the mansion was on fire with the other half slowly catching alight. Smoke rose up to the sky in large columns from holes that had been burnt in the ceiling. He watched horrified as one of the rooms collapsed in on itself.

“TECHNO!”

There was no sign of the warrior and Ranboo’s panic was rising. He teleported over to one of the half burnt trees that was no longer ablaze. The heat was scorching, but he ignored it. He looked over the rubble, but still no Techno.

“TECHNO?!” 

The smoke filled air burned his lungs, but not to an unbearable amount.

His mind was racing, desperately hoping that soon Techno would walk out of the mansion. He was a Piglin Hybrid anyway. He should have some resistance to the fire. Right?

A conversation with Phil flashed through his mind. ‘It’s kind of weird how the Piglins and Hoglins can still get burnt by the fire and lava. You would have thought they would have some way to keep themselves safe from it with the Nether being full of it and all. I do suppose that’s why some of them have fire resistance potions.’ The feeling of the memory resurfacing was strange and not something that happened all too often. 

Man he wished Phil were here to help. He would know what to do. 

Ranboo paced a little bit, trying to control his thoughts to come up with some idea that wasn’t just him wandering around the fire until he found Techno or passed out. That wouldn’t help Techno. 

A loud bang shot through the air, pulling his attention to one part of the rubble. Bright colors danced and disappeared. A new sense of knowing and panic coursed through him, even though he had no clue why. He just knew that that was Techno and he needed to hurry. 

He teleported into the smoldering ash, resisting every urge to teleport out. Now that he was up closer to the ruins he noticed a familiar shape. Techno was pinned to the ground by a burnt, wooden beam. His signature crown lay beside him, and gold shards were scattered across the ashy floor, which was strange, seeing how there seemed to be no damage to the crown. 

Ranboo swiftly moved beside Techno, crouching down to check on him. A wave of faint relief fell across him as he spotted the faint rise and fall of Techno’s chest. He lifted up the beam with some struggling and dropped it to the side. 

A small groan came from the form on the ground. Ranboo placed his hand on Techno’s shoulder and looked around. He spotted an opening leading to the shoreline and teleported the two of them. 

“Oh hey that actually worked.”

Ranboo now looked down at Techno. 

“Oh. Now what?”

He looked through his stuff to find nothing useful and after a brief moment of debating, he looked through Techno’s bag. “Techno thank goodness you are so paranoid.” Along with a stack of Golden Apples sat a potion of healing. It wasn’t splash, but he could figure something out.

“Okay buddy, I’m going to sit you up real quick and try and get you to drink this potion.” Techno didn’t respond which was expected, but talking his actions outloud helped calm him down. “I really hope you don’t choke one this.” Ranboo chuckled at the irony. Imagine losing one of your lives to a healing potion.

He propped Techno up against a mound of sand and hesitated. What if this was a bad idea? But Techno might die without it anyway, so he might as well try it, right? Before he could change his mind, he tilted Techno’s head back and poured a small bit of the potion in.

Ranboo sat there, waiting for the worst to happen, but nothing happened. “I think I’m going to wait a bit, you seem to be breathing just fine right now.”

Now that he could stop and think a realization hit him. “He used a totem.”

He had been too late. Techno had actually died. Not died, died, but he would have been dead if he didn’t have a totem. It was probably one that he got in the mansion too. If he had been unlucky on finding an Evoker-- he would be dead. 

Ranboo’s mind was racing. What exactly did a totem do anyway? He knows they activate when someone would have died, but did they heal the user? A sense of deja-vu came over him. He knows this. He just can’t remember. He can never remember. 

His communicator buzzed. There was a brief moment of panic that it would be Techno’s death message, but that quickly changed when he saw what it was.

Ph1lza: How’s the hunt going?

He quickly typed out a response.

Ranboo: Not good. There was a fire and Techno’s unconscious. He used a totem, but he’s breathing fine right now.

Ph1lza: Coords?

Ranboo typed out the coordinates and hit send.

Ranboo: There’s a portal on the Nether roof.

Ph1lza: omw

“Phil’s on his way.” Techno still didn’t respond.

\-----

Technoblade never dies. He just can’t. Phil- he couldn’t imagine what he would do if Techno died. Losing Wilbur was hard enough, even if he’s still here in a way. But with Techno, there was no way he’d come back as a ghost, even if he wanted to.

Phil had never flown so fast before, much less through the Nether. He had made it to the Nether roof with scorched feathers and some very close calls with a few ghasts, but he wasn’t close enough. Not for his liking. He seemed to be taking forever, every minute he wasted was one step closer to Techno being gone, forever. 

A portal came into view.

He checked his coordinates. This was the one. He pulled his wings back to slow his decent just enough for him to make it into the portal.

He landed in a forest, completely surrounded by dogs. “Jesus Techno, how many did you bring?”

Phil launched himself back up into the air, scanning the area. A smoke cloud was forming in the sky to the East. He glided along the coast towards it, scanning for the two. Techno’s red cape should stick out like a sore thumb against the sandy beach. A glint of light flashed into his eyes, slightly blinding him. He scanned for the cause and spotted the two figures.

“Techno, Ranboo, I’m coming.”

He dived towards the ground and pulled his wings out at the last second. It slowed him down enough for him to set his feet on the sandy shore and run with the momentum until he came to a full stop right in front of Ranboo.

“Phil, thank goodness.” Ranboo was covered in soot and shaking slightly, looking more nervous than Phil had ever seen him. 

He kneeled down next to his friend. Techno’s breathing was pretty steady. He was completely covered in ashes and his clothes had definitely seen better days. It was moments like these that Techno invested in multiple layers and some fire resistant materials. A large scorch mark covered his right arm and appeared to spread onto his back.

“Will he be okay?” Ranboo’s voice was soft.

“He should be just fine.”

\-----

Techno woke up with a groan. His head pounded worse than that one time Tommy whacked him on the back of the head with a pan. It was an accident, but it was the last time Techno ever cooked with that gremlin. 

His face stung, and his back and shoulder burned. What did he do this time?

“Oh Techno, thank the gods you’re awake.” Techno opened his eyes to see Phil and Ranboo.

He hissed from the pain as he sat up a little. “C’mon Phil, haven’t you heard that ‘Technoblade never dies’?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Well next time you need to be much more careful. You came close, but got lucky.”

Realization struck. “Wait, the mansion, MY TOTEM!” Techno felt around but couldn’t find the familiar weight. 

“Jesus Techno, it’s just a totem. It sure isn’t anywhere as valuable as your LIFE!”

He huffed. Phil was right, but dang, he just wasted all that work. 

“I, um, left the dogs.” Why did Ranboo sound so nervous?

“Oh they’re fine, I was more worried about you.”

Ranboo looked surprised and Phil smiled. 

Oh shoot, he said that out loud. “I mean, I was more worried you’d get in my way.” He quickly tried to cover his blunder up.

Ranboo just smiled. “Oh, okay then.” 

Phil laughed at him. “Have you been growing soft in your retirement?”

“No.” Techno said as he mentially went over all the things he could do to help Ranboo out. “Hold on, wait. Ranboo, did you save me?”

Ranboo looked down and nodded.

Techno felt speechless, but the voices sure weren’t, calling him soft.

“Thank you.”

Ranboo visibly brightened a bit. “I couldn’t just leave you there.”

Phil looked at Techno expectantly.

He sighed. “And sorry I went in alone.”

Phil nodded, happy with the response. “Better not fuckin’ happen again. You scared me half to death!”

“Next time I’ll be more careful.”

“And next time don’t think you’ll leave me behind, I won’t take a second chance.”

“If you say so Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this little oneshot. I had the idea when I was watching the stream and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here it is. It's a little sloppier than I would have liked, but I wanted to finish it not too long after the stream.


End file.
